<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet as a Pumpkin by Sutaoris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299512">Sweet as a Pumpkin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutaoris/pseuds/Sutaoris'>Sutaoris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Crying, First Meetings, Fluff, Halloween, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun, Pumpkins, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, just a little, kris is sweet but awkward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:06:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutaoris/pseuds/Sutaoris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao goes on a blind date and ends up at the last place he wanted as the worlds biggest scaredy-cat: The Halloween Carnival.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet as a Pumpkin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tried to write a 1k fic for the holiday, but failed and went way over. But I think it turned out okay, I think its kinda cute. I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zitao really wasn’t the one for blind dates.</p>
<p>As much as Tao wanted a boyfriend, he wasn’t a fan of being around people he didn’t know. But Yixing had insisted this guy was nice, not to mention the guy would also pay for everything. If there was one thing Zitao did like, it was someone that knew how to treat their date right, as in, buy him what he wanted. Maybe it made him sound a little selfish, but Tao wasn’t the type to be reserved when it came to what he wanted. And it had been so long since he went on a date, he really wanted to go out. </p>
<p>Yixing being Yixing, had completely forgotten to tell Tao the name of who his date would be. And by Tao had thought to text Yixing to ask, his date was set to arrive to pick him up within a few minutes. Once more, Yixing was horrible at texting back. In a bid of desperation, Tao had even tried to call his friend, but that had led him nowhere. </p>
<p>Just on Time, a car pulled up in front of his house, the window rolling down and revealing a decently attractive guy. “Are you Tao?” He asked, to which Tao nodded. The guy smiled at him. “I’m Sehun, Yixing’s friend. Are you ready for our date?”</p>
<p>And that was how Zitao ended up in a mess of a situation. When Tao thought of a date, he thought maybe a movie, maybe dinner, and took a walk around the mall. But of course, he had been a fool and not paid attention to the time of year it was. </p>
<p>Halloween. </p>
<p>And now he was at the carnival with his date. The Halloween themed one, the one he avoids with a passion to not make a fool of himself. But now he was standing side by side with his date in line outside a haunted maze, very carefully looking to the ground or at his date at all time. The good news was Sehun was not a bad sight, and had been kind enough to offer Tao cotton candy that helped keep his focus from the things around them. </p>
<p>Before Tao even knew it they were stepping into the maze, standing as close to Sehun that he could without touching him. Just seeing the first spider prompt jump out had Tao screaming and wanting to cling to Sehun, but his date had simply shook his head and laughed at the spider. It made Tao feel even worse about being a scaredy cat. </p>
<p>But Tao could still make things work out with Sehun, even if their tastes were completely different. And Tao wasn’t enough of a jerk to dip after Sehun had bought him the expensive ultimate unlimited pass. The wristband even worked on getting free food items in some spots, so Sehun clearly had the best intentions. </p>
<p>Tao liked Halloween a lot, and the idea of spooky stuff. He just was a mega scaredy-cat and would rather spend his time craving a pumpkin, making spooky treats, looking through costumes. </p>
<p>They conuinted through the maze, somehow finding every single dead end and scare possible in the whole place. It was driving Tao insane, his heart going craze in his chest in the most uncomfortable way and pushing so close to the edge. Paranoia, yeah, that was it, and he was already over the whole date. But they hadn’t even finished the maze. </p>
<p>The path before them split, each way looking equally long and foreboding with no end in sight. Sehun stopped, looking between the path with much thought. Yet Tao couldn’t just stand there, his leg starting to twitch as a sigh he was stressed. He really shouldn’t have let it get this far, but Tao was a fool. </p>
<p>The snap of something breaking behind them caught the pair's attention, and turning Tao was sent over the edge. A clown stood behind them, completely covered in blood with a chainsaw in hand. He let out a demonic laugh upon getting there and started walking towards them. </p>
<p>Tao screamed the most loud he had ever done his life, bolting down the left path without any thought. The laughter followed him, the chainsaw revving up behind him and forcing Tao to keep running. The path took a sharp turn, with Tao almost would have missed if not a flash of light coming from the direction of the turn.</p>
<p>After turning he quickly found himself out of the maze and back under the lights of the carnival. He was on the completely other side of the area next to the pumpkin patch, Even though he was out, Tao found himself staggered Towards the patch, easily slipping through the gap in the temporary fence and sitting behind a stack of hay bales. . It was only then he sunk to the ground, tears spilling from his eyes as his heart continued to go crazy in his chest. </p>
<p>In an attempt to comfort himself, Tao picked up one of the pumpkins and hugged it to his chest. The pumpkin was cold, but in the most soothing way for someone who had run for their life. Still, it wasn’t calming him down enough which was made evident by his leg starting bounce in place rapidly. </p>
<p>For the first time, he realized Sehun wasn’t there and that he had left him in the midst of his panic, making even more tears form in his eyes. </p>
<p>Tao had ruined everything. </p>
<p>He always ruined everything, he couldn't even face Sehun again. Maybe if he was lucky there would be a bus nearby he could take home and not bother anyone. Everyone he knew was either working or spending time with their partners.</p>
<p>At least he had the pumpkin in his arms, even if he would have to put it back when he finally felt like getting up again.</p>
<p>Tao was so wrapped up in his own head he missed the sounds of footsteps as someone came from the other side of the haystack, the person stopping just next to him.  After some time, Tao had managed to calm down and look up, Spotting a guy standing only a short distance away and looking at the hay. The man looked over, and they made eye contact. How long had he been standing there? Surely he had seen Tao crying. At that moment all Tao wanted was for a hole to form in the ground and swallow him.</p>
<p>“You know, they have a pumpkin carving station next to the patch. Most people don’t use it.” </p>
<p>Tao stared blankly at the guy who had spoken, the words processing in his head. It took a moment for him to remember he was clutching a pumpkin. </p>
<p>“Oh, Thanks.” Tao answered awkwardly, looking at the pumpkin in his arms. Even if carving a pumpkin sounded fun, it would be best just to go wouldn’t it? What person went to a carnival to carve a pumpkin.</p>
<p>The man crouched down, picking up a slightly bigger pumpkin then the one Tao was holding. He stood for a moment awkwardly, before turning towards Tao again. “I can show you where it is. I’m going there. If you want.”</p>
<p>There was something about how the guy fumbled with his words that made Tao feel a little better. To be honest, Tao didn’t really want to be alone right now. So if a handsome stranger wanted to take him to carve pumpkins, Tao wasn’t going to say no right now. </p>
<p>“I would like that.” Tao got up, holding his pumpkin securely in his arms. “My name’s Tao by the way.”</p>
<p>“Kris.” The response was simply, but it felt more like Kris didn’t know what to say over him not wanting to talk to Tao. The quietly walked to the entrance and paid for the pumpkin, and Kris led him to a fairly empty area next to the patch that had a few tables and craving supplies. There was only one other person in the space, a guy who was busy watching something on his phone at the front table that had a few papers. </p>
<p>With zero hesitation Kris walked up to the table and took a paper.  The guy looked up, grinning instantly at Kris with a kitten-like smile. “I didn’t think you would actually get a pumpkin Kris. You must be really bored to-” The guy stopped mid sentence, his eyes falling on Tao. They went wide with curiosity as Tao awkwardly stood behind Kris. “And who is this?” </p>
<p>“Leave him alone Jongdae. Now isn’t the time.” Kris huffed, signing one of the papers before grabbing Tao’s arms and dragging him to the furthest table away from Jongdae. The guy whined, but he made no attempt to get closer to them. </p>
<p>While carving the pumpkin sounded nice, Tao quickly changed his mind upon seeing what was available. There were plenty of knives and other tools, but what caught his attention was the mix of sharpies and paint supplies. It was probably meant for kids, but painting the pumpkin sounded amazing right then.<br/>
Tao got to work, outlining a face with the sharpie that he would fill in with paint. He wasn’t the best artist, but he thought it looked cute. And it was far less work then cutting into the hard surface of a pumpkin. </p>
<p>Every so often Tao would look over to see Kris had also chosen to pain his pumpkin, although he was painting a spooky looking tree on it. Already Tao could tell the end result was amazing, Kris had managed to mix a whole punch of new colors onto a paper plate and had made the painting look so good. </p>
<p>Eventually Jongdae came over to their table, offering the pair each a mug of Hot Chocolate. “He’s very single you know.” Jongdae winked, before scurrying away from Kris’s glare. Tao appreciated the drink, but Kris stopped him from getting up to thank the other.</p>
<p>“If you go over there he will ask you a million question you aren’t going to want to answer.” Kris sighed. “I’m sorry he said that.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, I understand how friends are. Why is he here in the first place?”</p>
<p>“It is volunteer work. If he mans this area for a few hours he gets a free pass. I got one for helping set it up earlier.”</p>
<p>Tao nodded, understanding the logic. It was something he hadn’t even considered, but it made sense. </p>
<p>“I’m supposed to be on a date, but…” Tao trailed off, sadly looking at his pumpkin. “We got separated in the maze.”</p>
<p>Kris nodded his head, painting away on his pumpkin. “That happens a lot. I don’t get why they have it set up like that, but I didn’t help in that section so who knows.”</p>
<p>There wasn’t much more that Tao could add to his pumpkin so he decided to just sit and sip on his drink and watch Kris work. His movements were fluid and perciese, everything looked perfectly in place, each color just right. Kris made a masterpiece on his pumpkin, contrasting greatly against Tao’s face he had simply added. </p>
<p>They spent a good amount of time like that, Kris added to the scene on his pumpkin while Tao watched and held conversation with him. It was rather easy and enjoyable, and so all the anxiety and doubt was pushed out of his mind. </p>
<p>But soon it got dark and it was starting to get difficult to see, so Tao helped Kris and Jongdae as they cleaned up, another friend of theirs showing up to help. Minseok had also tried to ask about Tao, but Kris had been just as quick and cold in telling Minseok not to. And much like Jongdae, Minseok had shrugged it off and not pushed forward. Tao decided he liked Kris’s friends. </p>
<p>When everything was cleared, Jongdae and Minseok said their goodbye and left, leaving the pair once again alone with their pumpkins. </p>
<p>“Thank you for all that.” Tao spoke up, giving a small bow towards Kris. “It honestly helped.” Kris taking him to paint pumpkin had been the perfect distraction, and he genuinely felt thankful for what they other had done. He hadn’t missed the whispers between Kris’s friends, how weird it was for him to get a pumpkin.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry if this is forward, but do you have a ride home? You said you came with a date and I want to make sure you get home safe.”</p>
<p>Maybe coming to the carnival wasn’t the worst thing that could have happened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading. Please stay safe out there and I hope you have a good day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>